The Third Hitachiin
by Lilian Hope Black
Summary: The Twins aren't exactly twins... They're triplets! Yuki Hitachiin is their sister, and she has a personality that... well, it's pretty much the same as Tamaki's. What happens when she starts going to the same school? Will this affect Tamaki's view of the terrible two? Not likely, but we can imagine!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own OHSHC But I soooo wish I did. Maybe I'll get it for my birthday?! Unlikely... Anywho, rated T for safety... not really sure why, but it is. This IS a Tamaki/OC story, and I'm proud of it. The later chapters will be much longer if I can help it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter one: Not just twins…

A red head strolled through the halls of Ouran High School with only one thought in mind; where is the Third Music Room? The person hand their hands in their pockets and finally stopped to ask directions. Just as the person was going to stop someone to ask about directions, they felt two arms slink around her shoulders. The person grinned.

"Just who I was looking for." The red head said.

"Aw, Kaouru, Yuki was looking for us!" one of the arm's owners said.

"Yeah, Hikaru, how touching." The other one said.

Yuki turned out of the other red heads' grips. By looking at all three of them, you could tell they were triplets. No 'if's 'and's or but's about it; there were no differences between the three. Minus the way they parted their hair. One parted their hair to the left, another to the right, and the third had a brown hat on.

"So has anyone seen you yet?" Kaouru asked Yuki.

Yuki smiled mischievously. "Not a chance. I stayed out of everyone's way just as you told me. I couldn't wait to trick people!"

The three red heads shared identical smirks and walked off to a nearby room.

"Ok, first off, you need the uniform. You've spent too much time in France, so we will have to do something about your hair or else people won't believe that you are a boy. Even though you're not. Sit, sit, sit!" Hikaru pushed Yuki into a barber's chair and the two boys began their work on their sister.

After about twenty minutes, the girl was finished. Her hair was the same length as the boys, she had the boys uniform on, and was finishing up tying her tie. She grinned as she looked at the three's reflection.

"Does the boss know about her yet, Hikaru?" Kaouru asked.

"Doubt it. If anyone does, it'll be the shadow king. Now, do you remember everything we told you, and the pictures with the names are fresh on your brain, right?" Hikaru asked.

Yuki grinned. "The tall blonde with blue-ish purple eyes is Tamaki Suouh, a.k.a. the king of the host club. The small blonde with the bunny is Honey and the tall one who is always quiet is Mori. Duh I already knew them… the one with glasses is Kyoya, and the one with short brown hair and contacts is actually a girl name Haruhi. Did I get them all right?"

The boys smiled proudly. "We are so going to have fun with this." The one on the right said.

"Let's do this!" all three said as one. laughter echoed down the halls as they walked off to the 3rd music room.

(Change of perspective, Yuki's P.O.V.)

When we got in the clubroom, I was overwhelmed to say the least. Why, because there were a lot of squealing bananas! Ok, ok, they were girls in the girl uniform, but it's the same thing! Anyway, my brothers and I snuck into the changing room where Kaouru hid until our plan was at its prime.

What's our plan? We're going to—aw but why am I telling you? You will have to find out like the rest of them. Wanna know a fun fact? The only thing in my personality that is the same as the boys is the fact that we are completely cunning and pranksterish. The rest… well I'm not really good at describing myself, so maybe you'll find out as we go along.

Kaouru looked over me and Hikaru to make sure that we were fine. He gave us the thumbs up and together Hikaru and I walked into the main room. That was when I realized something; I didn't know what the boys' act was! I didn't know how I was supposed to be around the girls or anything. This was part of their scheme to get back at me for something I did, I bet!

I looked at Hikaru to see if he was going to give me any clue… he was… how do I put this… trying to hit on me? My eyes widened before I realized what their act was; bromance. I almost had a heart attack. I backed away and pretended to need to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, Hikaru. I have to use the bathroom…" I said as I walked back to the dressing room to yell at a certain brother of mine.

"But, Kaouru! Come back, I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" I heard Hikaru call after me. I scowled at whatever I passed.

After hiding in the dressing rooms and Kaouru taking his 'rightful' place for about an hour, I finally heard someone say it was time for the club to be over. I took this time to escape. Looking back on what happened next, I wish I could have stopped myself…

"Hitachiin!" a voice called me. I turned in time to see a taller blonde boy coming over to me. This had to be Tamaki…

"Yeah, boss?" I asked, imitating my brothers.

"What was that earlier? Are you ok? You weren't acting like yourself…" Tamaki looked genuinely concerned.

I smiled because of his affection towards my brother, who he thought I was. "Yeah, I'm fine… just had to use the bathroom." I lied.

"Oh… well, ok see you tomorrow then!" he called as he walked over to, I assume, Haruhi.

As I was reaching for the doorknob, I realized something. I sensed two presences behind me. I knew they were up to something! Before I could run away, they both grabbed my arms and swung me around. When my sight went back into focus, I saw that everyone occupying the host club room, was looking right at me. I scowled at the two boys that held me captive.

"Yo, boss! We want you to meet someone!" the boys called to Tamaki. Said blonde looked so surprised I was surprised his eyes didn't fall out of his head.

"Wait… so you're not… one of the twins?" he asked me quietly.

"Me? A twin? Never. Nah, I'm a triplet! Nice to meet you all, I'm Yuki Hitachiin." I waved best I could with my still trapped arm.

Haruhi looked me up and down, I squirmed under her gaze. "You're a girl… aren't you." She stated more than asked.

The boys' smiles faded. "How did you find out?" they asked in unison.

"It's fine boys, it takes one to know one." I winked at Haruhi.

She smiled at me, then frowned. "Wait… if you're their twin…"

I laughed at her thought. "Oh don't worry. The only thing I ever actually get in trouble with them for is… well, it wouldn't be fun to tell you."

At this point, I think the boys were having way too much fun. They sat me down in a chair faster than I could blink and sat on either sides of me.

"Wow. You and Kau-chan and Hika-chan look exactly alike!" the little blind, Honey, said.

I grinned evilly. "How else would we do things?" then a thought struck me. "Oh gosh, not like that! I didn't mean it that way!" the boys were cracking up at my frustration and I took this time to put my arms around my knees and a dark cloud hung over my head. This only encouraged the boys. But that wasn't all, I heard other people laugh. I glanced up and glared at everyone. The blonde with the pretty eyes was just staring at me, the boy with glasses was smirking and writing in his notebook, but the people who were laughing, were the twins, the small boy and tall one, and even the girl.

"Shut up…" I mumbled. Why did that encourage them?

"Gee, Yu-chan, you sure do remind me of Tama-chan. Right, Mori?" Honey asked. Mori nodded his agreement.

"Aw come on, sis, would you forgive us if we let you play doctor with us?" the boys chorused.

"NO!" I bolted from my seat and faster than you could blink, I was busy growing fungi in the corner. I looked to my left to glare at my brothers, but all I could see was a blue uniform coming towards me, and the club leaving. I looked up into the owner's face to see Tamaki smiling at me. I glared. "Want to add on to their immaturity?" I grumbled.

"Nah, I actually have never seen anyone react to them like that before… except me…" his smile was sheepish, but cute.

"Really? There are actually girls out there that like that sort of thing?" I scrunched my nose in disgust. "That's gross."

Tamaki chuckled. "But it is only an act. Now, seeing as how you'll be going to Ouran now, you should join the club!"

"I… actually wouldn't mind." I smiled genuinely at him, something I know my brothers hardly ever do.

"Oh you're just too cute!" Tamaki squealed and hugged me, making me spin in circles.

"Sempai!" I tried, but he was deaf to my cries.

"Tomorrow, we will find your type! But wait, would you like to do it with your brothers? We could-"

"No… I'd rather not be in an act with them…" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck. All of a sudden, I heard a grinding sound like gears echoing through the room, then laughter.

"I have the perfect type for you!" a girl said, popping through the floor on a stage like contraption. "You can be the third-wheel. The brother that the twins love, but never find time for other than to tease and humiliate you. You are kind, thoughtful, gentle, and protective, but you're very lonely. Just like Tamaki in that matter." She said.

"Renge? I thought you had gone home for a weekend with your father…" Tamaki said.

"Oh no, I was already there and back again. But what do you think, Tamaki?" she continued.

"I think it's perfect." He smiled brightly at me. I blushed a little under his gaze, but I forced it away.

"Great… so now I'm a toy of the boys… like usual…" a dark cloud hung over my head as I walked out of the club room. I could practically hear (probably cuz they were right behind me) the boys' laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it's so short! I wanted to go longer, but I couldn't think of anything else... but I promise that the future chapters will be longer! OK! read on! I love Tamaki soooo much! :3 sorry! **

Chapter Two: The Third Wheel!

"Yuki, watch out!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned and was met by fifty pounds of fur. I fell to the ground laughing when I realized it was a dog.

"Ew!" I was laughing hysterically as the dog licked my face.

"Sorry… Here, let me help you." A voice I recognized said. The owner to the voice took the golden dog off of me and held out his hand to help me up.

I looked up to see it was Tamaki. Once I was upright, my eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know it was me?"

Tamaki looked surprised. "Well the 'twins' are always together and you're not always with them, so I assumed…"

"Oh. Good deduction." I smiled at him. Not many people give him the chance to show how smart he is, but he really is. He must have felt proud of himself, for he grinned brightly at me. Aw, how cute! What?

"Well, it's almost time for the club, would you like to walk with me?" he asked kindly.

"Sure." I grinned right back.

Together we entered the club room, that's about when I realized the boys still didn't quite know I was part of the club. I felt my ears heat up.

"Yuki?" two voices called. I turned to my left were I saw two reflections of myself.

"Hey Kauru, Hikaru." I grinned. This ought to be fun. "Whatcha up to?"

They exchanged confused glances. "What are _you _up to?" they asked.

"Easy; I'm the newest member of this club." I smiled with my eyes closed. I peeked at them through one eye and laughed in triumph at their confused looks. That's when I realized something more; my type. I growled in frustration and frowned. Their confusion turned into evil smirks.

"What type are you?" they asked together.

"The third-wheel…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" they smirked wider.

"He said the third-wheel!" Renge said, coming through the floor. That's right… she didn't know I was female… huh. She then explained every detail about my type. The whole time I kept shrinking until I was crouched in a corner. I heard three people laughing, but one of them was different. I looked back to glare at the perpetrator, but I only saw that it was Kyoya.

"What are you laughing at? It's not funny!" I yelled at him. Then I realized that one of the guests came over to me and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you." I said in my kindest tone while standing up. I looked at the girl that was blushing in front of me. "What' you name?" I cocked my head and smiled. She blushed deeper and I saw the boys holding back Tamaki who was trying to tackle me with a hug.

"M-my name is Kaien." She said shyly. I chuckled.

"That's a really nice name." I grinned at her. She fainted into my arms. I stumbled and looked around at the others in the room in totally shock. "Is she gonna be ok? Did I kill her?" I panicked.

Tamaki had tears in his eyes and the twins were holding each other while crying. "that was beautiful!" they all said together.

I looked to Kyoya for help. "Kaien-sempai should be fine soon. She often reacts that way around us. just lay her down on the couch, and she should be ok."

I tried to pick her up, but she was… not on the light side. Luckily though, Mori came to my rescue and picked her up with ease. I smiled sheepishly at him in thanks. He nodded.

"So," a voice started on my right.

"You're the third wheel. Another toy?" another said from my left. I sighed and slumped to the ground.

"I should be used to this by now…" I grumbled.

The boys laughed at me and went off to see to their guests.

Haruhi walked over to me and offered a hand up. I gratefully took it and dusted off my pants. "So… you got dragged into this by breaking a vase?" I tried to suppress my grin. Oh my evil brothers.

"Yeah… they told you about it?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry. I won't mention it again if you don't want me to." I waved my hands in crosses.

She laughed lightly and looked at me sideways. "Ya know, it's really weird having a normal conversation with someone who has the same face at the people who tease me the most…" she chuckled. I joined in and laughed.

"Really they aren't that bad. They just… yeah, they are that bad." We laughed hard together until someone behind us cleared his throat, making the both of us jump… me behind Haruhi. It was Tamaki who had scared me, and the one who was currently laughing quietly at my reaction.

"Oh… Tamaki-sempai, did you want something?" I asked politely.

"Well, I hate to interrupt, but there are more and more guests requesting the both of you, and one has asked specifically for you, Yuki." He beamed. "I'm so proud!" he had a tear in his eye.

I laughed slightly. "alright then. Later, Haruhi, Tamaki." I waved over my shoulder and made my way to the girl who had asked for me.

The host club had just ended, and I was sprawled out on one of the couches with my eyes closed, when I feel something cover my mouth. I instantly reach for it, and I find a hand. I movie my head slightly to see Hikaru grinning. Kauru came up and grabbed my ankles while Hikaru gagged me and took hold of my arms. I struggled against their grasps. I really had no idea what was going on until they opened a door and sat me on a chair. They took off the gag and took a step back.

"What were you doing?!" I shouted.

Kauru frowned. "Maybe we should have left the gag there…" he mumbled to Hikaru. He nodded slowly. Then I noticed that the rest of the club had come into the room. They all gathered around me. Haruhi was being pulled in by Honey and Tamaki. She just looked irritated, but used to it.

"Um… what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, it has come to our attention, that with you looking just like us, it is really bothering the customers that you have your own type. So, we think it only normal to take out the dye in your hair." Kyoya explained.

My eyes widened. "You told?!" I all but yelled at my brothers. They nodded happily. I sighed. "Fine… but I'm warning you, you may not be happy with my natural color…"

~~~~one hour later~~~~~~~~~~

"There, now go out there and show the club." My brothers pushed me out of the back room that they had been working on me in. I stumbled into the club room and all eyes went straight to me and my normal hair. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"How is that even possible? You guys are triplets! Wouldn't that mean you did have the same hair color?" Haruhi asked. I chuckled.

"Well… it's a long story… before my mom knew she was pregnant with three, she… had to move to France, and our dad being from France, went with her. They… got drunk, and… then they found out they were having triplets instead of twins…" I trailed off.

"You're BLONDE?!" Honey exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you don't like it, Sempai. You are too." I rubbed my, very Tamaki like, blonde hair. "Yeah, I'm blonde."

"You're so pretty, Yu-chan!" he jumped into my arms and I was sent spinning. I laughed and sat on the couch next to Tamaki. I smiled slightly at him.

I left the room shortly after that, but I knew that Tamaki was still staring at my hair. I smiled while I walked out to the limo with my brothers in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Blondes, Two Gingers

**I am soooo sorry it has taken me this long to write this chapter! Well, as promised, here it is! I hope you like it! Also, I am deeply in love with Tamaki, but I am having a hard time deciding whether Yuki shoudl be with him or Kyoya... I'm not too big in the TamakixHaruhi thing, so I really want to have it be TamakixYuki... any opinions? **

**Anywho, continue with the story and if you don't mind, R&R! **

* * *

Chapter Three: Two Blondes, Two Gingers, and One Host Club~

I was sitting on the couch in my game room. My brothers had their own, and that was where I was assuming they were. I was wrong…

"So, Yuki— " Hikaru began.

"Do you like—" Kauru added.

"The Host Club so far?" they finished.

"You know that doesn't impress me. I can do it just as well as you guys…" I grumbled.

"We know. But you didn't answer our question." They said together.

I sighed. "Yes, I do like the club. I enjoy it very much actually. Though, I don't know why I couldn't keep the dye… now I look nothing like you guys." I pouted.

"Naw, you still have the same face. Just different hair. We still love you!" they chorused.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them.

"No prob, sis." We hugged.

"Ya know, I really missed this. I'm glad I moved back here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuki-kun, why is your hair blonde? Did you dye it?" a girl with black hair asked me.

"Well sort of. You see, we the 'twins' and I were little, no one could tell us apart, because our hair was the same but much lighter than theirs is now. So when I got older, my hair turned blonde as you see it now. But I wanted to not be noticed as much as I was, so I dyed my hair to match the bright orange you see over there." I explained, pointing over to my brothers.

"Oh you poor thing! I bet you were neglected because you didn't have the same hair color!" another girl, this one with light brown hair, asked.

"Oh no not really—"

"Of course that's how it was! Oh no!" the other girl started to cry. I began to panic, but then something struck me.

"Yeah, but it was ok. I mean, I still had my maids to play with. They all liked me. Plus the twins, when they weren't busy, would play with me. Really, it was ok." I said solemnly, but with a smile.

It was too much for the girls, and the swooned with hearts in their eyes. I rolled mine and chuckled at their girlish-ness. Looking around the room, I noticed that there weren't that many girls left. I guess it was almost closing time. So I yawned and laid out on the couch, closing my eyes for a much wanted nap.

"Yuki…Yuki… Yuki…" someone was poking my cheek. I growled and swatted it. The offender chuckled and flipped the couch cushion so that I fell to the floor.

"Jerks…" I mumbled on the floor. I didn't even bother getting up, I was tired, so I simply lay there on the spot. That's when I felt two people take a sitting position on my back. "Umph… guys, you're heavy. Get off! I can't… breathe… going towards… the… light." I pretended to pass out. My brothers laughed at me and pulled me up off the floor once they got off me. I glared at them playfully.

"Why do you insist on irritating me and interrupting my precious sleep?" I whined.

"Because you make it so worth it." Hikaru said with a wink.

"Yeah. Besides, you are one our favorite toys; besides Haruhi of course…" Kauru added with a smirk.

I smacked my forehead. "You're so weird…" I muttered.

"But you love us all the same." They grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well, we were just wondering…" they trailed off as soon as the door opened and a hooded figure walked in.

"Oh, oh! I know this one! You're the president of the black magic club, right?" I asked the person eagerly.

He held up a cat looking puppet and regarded me before answering. "Yes. who are you?" he answered darkly.

"I'm Yuki Hitachiin. Pleasure to meet you." I said smiling and holding out my hand for him to shake.

"Hitachiin you say? Yes, it is a pleasure. Do you like toys? The black magic club has plenty of those."

I laughed. "Sorry, but I don't particularly care for that kind of thing. I'm more of the… stay out of trouble and stick close to home kind of person." I smirked.

"I see. Well if you happen to change your mind…" he left at that point without finishing his sentence.

Tamaki came bounding in the room and ran right at me. He took both of my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Did he hurt you?! Did he curse you? Are you alright?" he ranted on and on.

"Sempai, I'm fine." I giggled. "I was just having a friendly conversation, though he seemed rather odd."

Tamaki sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that, I was worried!" he exclaimed.

I worried him? Huh, I wonder if that meant… wait. Oh no! I heard my brothers try to hide their laughter at my apparently shocked face.

I glowered at them. "Shut up…" I mumbled behind my red cheeks.

"It has come to my attention that the newest picture album has increased our profits incredibly. Thanks to Yuki's willingness to join and to help out, it seems easier to make sure that our clients stay happy." Kyoya stated, adjusting his glasses.

"Aw shoot, glad I could be of service." I said, doing an over done bow.

Kyoya smirked. "With just a tad bit more effort, from everyone that is, we could easily come up with the means to pay for the ball without having to use some of the school funds."

"You know, that's not a bad idea. What if we had like… some sort of event, but we'd use it as a fund raiser. I mean, I know that any one of us could easily pay for the ball (don't mean to insult you, Haruhi) but we could do this, that way we could actually make it a fun thing and earn it honestly." I offered.

Kyoya regarded me with a smirk. "That's not a bad idea. Yes, I suppose we could do that. But it would have to be something that would include all of our clients and everyone else."

"We could have a talent show…?" someone said.

"No, no, no! You are going around this all wrong!" there was a sound of grinding gears and metal. Suddenly Renge was in the room. "What you need is something that will have everyone doing something. A talent show is good, but not everyone would want to go up on stage in front of everyone and do something."

"What if we did a culture festival?" I said.

"That's a wonderful idea, Yuki-kun!" Renge praised. "We could have everyone dress up in their heritage's iconic outfit, and have each culture have a food stand. Don't you commoners do something like this?"

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Yes." she said annoyed.

"Great! So in one week we shall have a culture festival!" Tamaki announced in a very "princely" manner.

"Huh, who knew our sister actually had a brain?" I heard my brothers mumble.

I slowly turned around and glared daggers at them. They back up with scared looks on their faced and began to run.

I shouted after them, "Yeah! You better run!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival!

**SO I know it's been way too long... I'm sorry. But I really like this chapter. It's the first of many with some fluff in it. I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R! Oh, and I have been writing a lot more lately, so I should be getting chapters up pretty quick... no promises though. **

Chapter Four: The Festival!

It was the day of the festival, and I was getting ready to put my costume on. As exciting as it should have been for me to dress old fashioned, it wasn't because I had to dress as a guy. Don't get me wrong, I loved being in the Host Club, but it got a little old hiding my gender everyday…

I sighed and grabbed my outfit. As soon as I was changed and out of the dressing rooms, I joined Haruhi in our private girls room. I sighed and sat next to her. I watched her hair up in a bun to make her look like an old fashioned Japanese person. I sighed again.

"You've been sighing for the past half hour. What's up?" she asked, turning towards me.

"I've just been thinking… does it ever get old to you… having to dress like a boy every day?" I asked.

She thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, it does, but I'd rather do that than have to wear those awful yellow dresses… besides, it gives me an opportunity to be myself without having to be treated like I'm going to break if I walk." She shrugged.

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right… but still…" I rested my chin in my hand.

"By the way, you should really do something… about your outfit… I think it went one too many time through the dryer." She commented. I sighed again and looked down at what I was wearing. It was true… it really was too small for me. I needed to do something about it before the festival started. I could have sworn it had fit the other day… ah well.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Tamaki… maybe he can help me." I said and changed back into my regular clothes. I went out into the main room where the boys were gathered around a table. "Hey guys, my costume is too small, what do I do?" I asked. Tamaki and my brothers turned to look at me.

"Well, we have one option." Hikaru stated with a smirk.

"But we don't know if you'll like it." Kaouru added.

"Well what is it?" I asked, getting nervous.

"You'll see." they said together and picked me up. before I knew what was happening, they put me in a dressing room with two other girls in there. I recognized them as our maids. I groaned. They loved dressing me up…

"No!" I shouted as the strapped me down.

"I told you she'd like it." Kaouru said from outside the room.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted as the maids began stripping off my normal clothes. I pushed them out of the room. "I can change myself, thank you. Very. Much." I growled. They backed up and ran from the dressing room. I looked around and saw a dress lying over a chair. I went and picked it up. it was very French 15th century. I liked it. but… wouldn't that mean that I was the only person who would be dressed as a girl? Let alone representing France? Well it did make sense… I mean, the French were… interesting people… meh, whatever.

"OK, I'm dressed." I stated. The two maids came back in and got to work on my hair and makeup. Soon I was all ready. I walked out of the dressing room to see Tamaki wearing… 15th century… French clothing… my eyes widened and so did his.

"Um…" was all I could say.

"Yeah…" was his reply.

"So…"

"um…"

"Wow you guys sure have a way with words…" my devil brothers commented. I glared.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, we figured that since there were two Frenchies, we could go with the men and women fashions for the festival. It's perfect." They answered.

"Oh… I guess it does make sense…" I mumbled. To tell the truth, I didn't mind being dressed as a couple with Tamaki… wait! WHAT?! My brothers must have been thinking the same thing and their eyes widened a fraction.

"Well, Tamaki, are you ok with this?" I asked.

"I suppose so." He answered after a second of thought.

"Cool." I said and shrugged.

His attitude changed like a snap. "Puis-je avoir le plaisir de vous escorter, mademoiselle?" he asked in French, holding out his arm for me. (may I have the pleasure of escorting you, miss?)

"Oui, monsieur. Je serais honoré." I smiled and took his arm politely. He grinned. My brothers shared identical looks of mischief. (Yes, sir. I would be honored.)

And so Tamaki led me down and outside to our booth of French cuisine. I grinned at him.

"Ya know, I haven't spoken French in a while… in my old school, everyone spoke English. I learned French and Japanese anyway." I said.

"Really? Well you speak it quite well." He smiled. Suddenly I felt as if I wanted to blush and giggle. I was saved the embarrassment by some other people squealing behind us. I turned and saw a lot of girls watching us. I blushed at this.

"Yuki-sempai, you look just like a girl!" one of the girls said. _That's because I am one…_ I thought bitterly.

I covered with a slight smile. "Oui, merci. (yes thank you) Tamaki and I are both French, so it made sense. It was actually the 'twins' idea." I pointed over to the two… they were being their normal weird selves…

"Well we think you two look so cute together! Oh if only you were a girl! Then-" I tuned out the rest in fear of myself blushing any more. The continued to pester us about how adorable we would be… every time a new group of girls came, it would be the same type of thing. It was really tiring.

Soon, the festival was over. Tamaki and I were the last ones outside by our booth. I was sitting on a stone bench inspecting my lace gloves. Shortly, I felt something land on my head. I gently took it off and saw that it was a beautiful pink flower. I looked at it and smiled. A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Tamaki smiling at me. He took the flower and put it in my hair. I blushed at the slight touch of his hand.

"It goes really well with your outfit." He said quietly. I bit my bottom lip.

"Thanks." I said equally as quiet. Soon he was sitting next to me and we were in pleasant silence. We spent several minutes just sitting there. Finally I turned to him. "Tamaki?" I asked.

"Hm?" he answered sitting up from his relaxed position.

"Well, I was just wondering… why are you so different to me than the other hosts? Let alone the other girls?" I blushed right away. "Er, you don't have to answer that, it was just a silly question—"

He chuckled and cut me off. "Nah, it's fine. I guess it just seems… natural. It's weird though… the only other person I've felt this comfortable around, is…" he trailed off. His mother. I remembered Hikaru and Kaouru telling me about that. But even so, he told me about his mother and that story. I didn't interrupt or even comment once while he told me. I felt uncomfortable for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this awkward." I said laying my hand on his arm.

He looked at my hand then my eyes. He smiled. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For being my friend, understanding me, and listening to me." He answered.

I looked at my hand, which was now in his, and smiled up at him. "You're welcome."


End file.
